Teresa Folchart
Teresa "Resa" Folchart is the mother of Meggie and the wife of Mo. She is accidentally read into Inkheart by Mo, and lives most of the her years there dressed like a boy and working as a scribe. After a while of that, Mortola, or the Magpie, discovered her and, that being the law, was allowed to keep her as a slave. Later, she was read back into the real world by Darius, who was, at the time, being forced to work for Capricorn. She later found her family.' Description Resa looks a lot like Meggie with blue eyes and blonde hair that darkened during Resa's years of slavery to Mortola, the Magpie. For six years after Darius read her out of ''Inkheart, Resa had no voice and communicated with others by writing. Resa is characterized by her love of colored candles, smooth stones, and telling stories that her husband, Mo, read her. She is a great artist she had a drawing of Mo (husband) and Meggie (daughter) and kept it with her for nine years. Appearances Inkheart Throughout the majority of the duration of'' Inkheart'', Resa is a maid in Capricorn's village having been read out of Inkheart five years previously. She has tried to escape numerous times. Her previously pale blonde hair has turned dark blonde in the presence of evil. Resa is Capricorn's favorite maid and is allowed to dress him and bring him his breakfast. Resa made friends with Dustfinger during her time as a servant, teaching him to read and helping him on his quest to return home. Dustfinger develops romantic feelings towards her, but it is unclear as to whether or not Resa returns them Resa is a sentenced to execution by the Shadow for the crime of trying to help Dustfinger, a traitor to Capricorn. Resa is saved by the combined efforts of Fenoglio, Meggie, Farid, and Mo, and goes to her aunt Elinor's to live with her family. Inkspell At the beginning of Inkspell Resa is living at Elinor's house with Mo and Meggie, her husband and daughter. Resa tells many stories about the Inkworld to a fascinated Meggie, a point that bothers Mo, who thinks it is dangerous for Meggie to become interested in such things. Later Mortola forces Resa and Mo back into the Inkworld, and then shoots Mo. Resa regains her voice immediately after the shooting, and then sets out to save her husband's life. Once Mo gets better and starts assuming the role of his fictional double, the Bluejay, Resa becomes fearful for his and their family's lives. She tries to contact Orpheus to get them back into the real world, but fails. Inkdeath Early in Inkdeath we find out that Resa is pregnant. Unfortunately, Resa strength as a main character wanes significantly in Inkdeath, and therefore she plays no substantial role. Her main activities consist of taking care of her (also newly weakened) daughter, Meggie, providing support and friendship to Roxane after Dustfinger's death, and serving as a central interest of all of Mo's actions. After Inkdeath Resa gives birth to a son and settles down in the Inkworld to live a peaceful life with her husband, returned to his trade as a bookbinder, Meggie, and Meggie's husband Doria. Category:Female Category:Characters